


Fantasmi dal passato

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Bishounen, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Delirium, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Nightmares, Shounen, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: Quando si sta male fisicamente e si vuole essere forti a tutti i costi... questo è Seiji, non vuole crollare, perché un passato troppo doloroso non torni, con i suoi fantasmi, a rovinargli un'esistenza nella quale ha finalmente trovato la pace.[Fanfic partecipante alla #26promptschallenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia – Fanfiction & Fanart]





	Fantasmi dal passato

**Author's Note:**

> #26promptschallenge - prompt 23/26   
> #SESSO  
> sostantivo maschile  
> 1\. I fatti e i fenomeni legati agli organi della riproduzione o del piacere, soprattutto per ciò che riguarda i rapporti sessuali e più genericam. la vita sessuale, la sessualità.  
> 2\. lett.  
> Gli organi genitali, sia maschili che femminili.
> 
>  
> 
> #26promptschallenge - prompt 24/26   
> #MEMORIA  
> sostantivo femminile  
> 1\. La memoria puo’ essere paragonata a un enorme magazzino all’interno del quale l’individuo può conservare tracce della propria esperienza passata, cui attingere per riuscire ad affrontare situazioni di vita presente e futura. Tale archivio non ha caratteristiche statiche e passive ma puo’ essere definito come un costruttore attivo di rappresentazioni sul mondo (Tomei, 2017).   
> 2.“Anche l'uomo con la più scarsa memoria ricorda tutto quello che vorrebbe dimenticare.” (Badiale)

_**FANTASMI DAL PASSATO** _

 

Il nervosismo cominciava ad avere la meglio sul proverbiale autocontrollo di Seiji. Detestava sentirsi così e dover ammettere a se stesso che la mente faticava sempre più a condizionare in positivo un organismo debilitato.

Certo, aveva sofferto di peggio, era stato ferito, torturato, in pericolo di vita...

Ma in battaglia era giustificabile, la dignità non veniva meno, soffrire in nome di un ideale, del proprio dovere di samurai era un conto...

Una qualunque, stupidissima influenza no, non era affatto dignitoso, non era ammissibile patirla in quel modo e lasciarsene condizionare, non lui!

C'era stato un tempo in cui la saluta cagionevole gli aveva rovinato l'esistenza, in cui il corpo vinceva, non rispondeva come avrebbe dovuto: erano tempi che non amava ricordare, il fisico non era temprato, la sua mente non era abbastanza forte e salda da compensare la debolezza di un organismo gracile.

Tempi durante i quali aveva fatto preoccupare la sua famiglia a tal punto da portarli a ricorrere a soluzioni alquanto discutibili, che avevano contribuito a rendergli ancor più insopportabile la sua condizione.

Quei rimedi lo avevano turbato a tal punto che, per anni, aveva addirittura rimosso ogni ricordo, finché ogni memoria non era tornata a galla con l'incidente che lo aveva fatto restare in coma per giorni.

Mentre dormiva quel sonno innaturale era entrato in contatto con una bambina...

Al risveglio gli era stata svelata la realtà: quella bambina altri non era se non lui stesso.

La sua famiglia lo vestiva da bimba in virtù della tradizione che li portava a credere come un tale travestimento avrebbe protetto la sua salute.

Sciocchezze.

E per simili sciocchezze aveva subito quell'umiliazione, insieme a tutte quelle che gli aveva fatto sopportare Yayoi-Neesan, quando lo trattava come il suo bambolotto da vestire, pettinare e imbellettare.

Quando quei ricordi erano venuti prepotentemente a galla, la vergogna si era rivelata profonda.

I suoi _nakama_ lo sapevano, gliene aveva parlato dopo l'incidente, perché con loro, che lo avevano salvato, che lo avevano riportato alla vita con il loro amore, non voleva avere più segreti. Tuttavia non era riuscito a spiegare, fino in fondo, come quei ricordi lo facessero sentire...

Persino violato in un certo senso...

Violato nella sua identità e nel suo orgoglio, un motivo in più di vergogna.

Gli altri bambini lo ritenevano strano per il colore dei suoi occhi, fuggivano lontano da lui, un esserino assessuato, né maschio né femmina, con gli occhi viola di un demone...

Ecco come lo consideravano...

Uno spaventoso _yokai_.

Crescendo aveva plasmato il corpo e lo spirito e aveva giurato a se stesso che non sarebbe mai più stato debole, che il concetto di fragilità non si sarebbe più legato alla sua persona e che nessuno avrebbe mai più dovuto considerarlo delicato, fragile, bisognoso di protezione.

Non era più la creatura ambigua con quelle vesti da bambolina che tanto piacevano a Yayoi-Neesan. Quando aveva ricordato, ogni cosa era tornata a galla, anche gli abusi cui lo sottoponeva la sorella maggiore che, con la connivenza degli adulti di casa, approfittava della sua condizione per agghindarlo con nastri colorati e vestitini da bima per poi esibirlo in giro come una sua proprietà...

Il suo tesoro, una creatura bionda dagli occhi viola da coccolare, proteggere... e di cui vantarsi.

Seiji storceva il naso, adesso, ogni volta che ricordava simili particolari e si spiegava anche con maggior chiarezza i motivi della conflittualità che provava nei confronti della sorella.

Mentre camminava verso casa si sentiva nauseato: era il malessere fisico o erano i ricordi?

Perché gli facevano così male?

Semplice, perché quell'esserino sottomesso e imbellettato non aveva niente a che vedere con lui: era stato solo l'inizio di un'infanzia e un'adolescenza passate sotto l'insegna della finzione, dell'apparenza, di qualcosa che lo aveva forzato a mettere da parte il cuore, la mente, persino la dignità.

Non la dignità che gli veniva imposta, quella artificiosa e costruita della tradizione, ma la dignità della verità, la capacità di essere se stessi e di dare ascolto alla propria essenza più autentica.

Si fermò davanti all'entrata del piccolo giardino che lo avrebbe introdotto nel suo mondo speciale, l'unico al quale, ormai, sentiva di appartenere del tutto.

Respirò a fondo: almeno due dei suoi _nakama_ dovevano essere già rientrati e non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsi vedere così... turbato.

Ma poi perché turbato?

Perché quei ricordi lo avevano aggredito così, a tradimento, proprio adesso che la sua vita aveva preso una piega positiva, che aveva trovato il suo equilibrio, che viveva con le persone con cui desiderava vivere e con le quali aveva capito e trovato se stesso come mai prima d'ora?

Sospirò ancora e spinse il cancello. I rumori che giungevano dall'interno, le voci, gli strapparono un sorriso.

«Potresti anche darmi una mano, _baka_!».

«Ancora un momento, Shin, sto per vincere!».

Che bella quella quotidianità.

Shin impegnato a preparare la cena per accogliere con tutto il suo calore i _nakama_ ancora fuori, Shu che approfittava del rientro anticipato per immergersi nel nuovo videogioco comprato il giorno prima.

«Adesso vengo io a darti una mano, Shin» disse tra sé mentre apriva la porta di casa.

«Sono tornato!».

La prima immagine che lo accolse fu Byakuen che, dopo essersi alzato dal tappeto e aver stiracchiato ogni membro, gli si fece incontro con un plateale sbadiglio. Seiji gratificò la tigre con una risatina e una carezza tra le orecchie.

Alla sua sinistra, seduto a terra, Shu gli rivolse un veloce saluto senza distogliere gli occhi dallo schermo all'interno del quale il personaggio da lui manovrato stava sconfiggendo a suon di colpi segreti un essere non ben definito. Il viso sorridente di Shin fece capolino dalla cucina:

«Ciao, è andata bene all'università?».

Seiji annuì e il suo sorriso si accentuò. Quando viveva ancora con la sua famiglia, non aveva mai provato simili sensazioni rientrando a casa.

Quando mai si era sentito così circondato di calore, approvazione, accettazione di quel che era, della consapevolezza che proprio lui erano felici di accogliere e non un personaggio plasmato e costruito secondo aspettative altrui?

Shin uscì dalla cucina e cambiò espressione.

«Stai bene?».

Avrebbe volentieri sbuffato: certo, anche quella specie di comune che avevano costituito lui e i suoi _nakama_ aveva degli inconvenienti, uno dei quali era la presenza di un compagno talmente empatico che sembrava annusare la salute fisica e mentale di un altro solo con la presenza all'interno della stessa stanza.

Per Seiji era stata dura all'inizio, il suo retaggio gli impediva di lasciare aperte le proprie porte, gli impediva di condividere se stesso e soprattutto la propria psiche con tutta quella naturalezza: la dote di Shin lo aveva messo a disagio e aveva dovuto farci i conti, in questo aiutato anche dall'umile discrezione del _nakama_.

Il disagio era in parte superato, ma non la preoccupazione dovuta al rischio di fargli del male: l'ultima cosa che voleva era far preoccupare Shin, così cercò di schermarsi meglio che poteva e di assumere un atteggiamento il più naturale e sereno possibile.

«Certo che sto bene, perché non dovrei?».

L'altro mise il broncio e si avvicinò a passi decisi, senza smettere di scrutarlo con fin troppa attenzione. Seiji corrugò le sopracciglia quando la mano di Shin si sollevò per posarsi sulla sua fronte.

«Sei caldo» borbottò.

Seiji fece un passo indietro per sottrarsi a quell'invadenza:

«Ma no, avrò preso un po' di freddo, non è nulla!».

«Se hai la febbre dovresti metterti a letto e...».

«Shin, davvero, sto bene, d'accordo?!».

Gli dispiaceva rispondergli male, ma non sopportava che ci si facessero troppi pensieri riguardo alla sua salute: gli era stato troppo facile sovrapporre, all'ansia di Shin, le immagini dei suoi familiari che gli si facevano intorno, i visi deformati dall'inquietudine, di fronte all'ennesima febbre di quello strano, piccolo essere che era considerato.

E poi si ritrovava di nuovo vestito con quegli assurdi kimono femminili, i capelli pieni di nastri e spille...

«Sto bene...» sbuffò ancora.

Suo malgrado non era riuscito a non cambiare espressione, invaso da quel ricordo e diede le spalle a Shin, cercando di fare finta di nulla mentre allentava la cravatta e saliva le scale per andare a lavarsi e a prepararsi in vista di una serata tranquilla nel calore di casa.

La discussione aveva distratto anche Shu dal proprio passatempo: l'interesse verso i suoi _nakama_ superava qualsiasi altra incombenza nella quale si trovasse impegnato e, come Shin, seguì perplesso i passi di Seiji che spariva al piano di sopra.

«Perché pensi che non stia bene?».

Shin si strinse nelle spalle, ma il gesto non bastò a fugare la propria inquietudine.

La porta di casa si aprì, lasciando entrare gli ultimi due abitanti, che si incastrarono sull'entrata quando ciascuno di loro tentò di avanzare per primo.

Fu Ryo ad avere la meglio e Touma si trovò letteralmente schiacciato contro lo stipite, imprecando a denti stretti, mentre il samurai del fuoco si lanciava con fin troppa foga verso Shin:

«Chi è che non sta bene?».

«Sto bene!» rispose dall'alto la voce ormai seccata di Seiji.

«Shin dice che non sta bene» si intromise Shu.

«Io scommetto che se ancora qualcuno di noi sostiene che non sta bene mentre lui può sentirci, saremo noi a non stare bene» fu il prudente avvertimento di Touma.

«Forse hai ragione, ma secondo me ha un po' di febbre» mugugnò Shin.

Touma sbuffò e incrociò le braccia:

«Teniamolo d'occhio senza stressarlo allora, date retta a me».

Poi, mani in tasca e naso per aria, si diresse verso la cucina:

«Profumino... che c'è per cena?».

«Mi verrebbe voglia di dirti che per te non c'è niente!».

L'occhiata esasperata di Shin strappò a Touma una smorfia e una linguaccia.

Le risate gioiose che seguirono raggiunsero le orecchie di Seiji: asciugandosi il viso, il guerriero di Korin scosse la testa con fare condiscendente e ridacchiò tra sé, il cuore largo e pieno di calore.

 

 

***

 

Touma aveva cercato di minimizzare a cena, ma in realtà prendeva molto sul serio le sensazioni di Shin: il loro guerriero dell'acqua era sempre così attento, premuroso e responsabile che non si lasciava sfuggire nessun segnale, tanto più che aveva quel 'dono', a volte un po' invadente... soprattutto difficile da gestire per lo stesso Shin, doveva ammetterlo. Non glielo invidiava affatto.

Al tempo stesso, però, se davvero Seiji aveva un po' di febbre non era certo una buona scusa per esasperarlo e stargli addosso, Seiji non era il tipo da sopportare o accettare di venire soffocato da troppe attenzioni: per quanto vicini i loro cuori fossero diventati, certe cose, certe sfumature caratteriali non potevano modificarsi del tutto e quello era un aspetto in cui Touma e Seiji si capivano abbastanza bene e si rispettavano, amandosi teneramente.

Tuttavia, proprio per il fatto che ormai si conoscevano così bene, lui stesso non poteva negare di notare molte più cose di un tempo riguardo ai suoi _nakama_ e certe cose non sfuggivano, certe minime variazioni negli atteggiamenti, nell'umore...

Era chiaro anche a lui che Seiji era un po' giù di tono dall'inizio di quella settimana invernale, i suoi occhi non erano così limpidi e, anche mentre meditava, c'era quella ruga sulla fronte, che indicava una mente non del tutto sgombra.

Era il motivo che, per una volta, lo aveva spinto a non restare davanti al computer fino a tardi e a raggiungere Seiji nella stanza che condividevano ad un orario precoce rispetto al suo solito. Lo trovò addormentato, con l'abat-jour accesa e una mano a reggere il libro che stava leggendo prima di crollare.

Era strano che Seiji si addormentasse così, senza rendersene conto: di solito sapeva prevedere quando era giunto il momento di interrompere la lettura e chiduere la luce per abbandonarsi al sonno.

Si arrampicò sul letto matrimoniale, dalla sua parte e strisciò fino ad avvicinarsi al compagno, per guardarlo più da vicino, con cautela, perché Seiji aveva il sonno leggero e non gli piaceva affatto scoprire di essere scrutato in quel modo, mentre era privo di scudi e difese.

Arricciò le labbra, perché qualcosa non lo convinceva: le guance di Seiji erano arrossate, particolare che spiccava in maniera vistosa essendo la sua pelle bianca come l'avorio e respirava con la bocca aperta, in maniera non troppo regolare, forse persino un po' roca.

_Raffreddore_ , pensò Touma.

Niente di strano, era inverno, faceva freddo, il raffreddore veniva a tutti loro ogni tanto: era facile vederli andare in giro con la mascherina in quel periodo.

Però non era solo quello: anche standogli così vicino la pelle di Seiji emanava un calore che non gli apparteneva. Influenza in piena regola, con tanto di febbre?

D'altronde, se Shin lo aveva notato...

Su certe cose Shin aveva sempre ragione, tendeva ad accorgersi prima di tutti loro quando si ammalavano... a meno che non si trattasse di se stesso, allora sembrava non accorgersi assolutamente di nulla o, più probabilmente, faceva lo gnorri, dando a tutti dei paranoici inguaribili...

Da che pulpito!

Seiji non era molto diverso d'altronde e infatti, se davvero non stava bene, se l'era tenuto per sé, non c'era da stupirsi.

Allungò una mano con l'istinto di posargliela sulla fronte, per rendersi conto dell'effettiva temperatura della sua pelle, ma la fermò a mezz'aria, consapevole che anche solo sfiorarlo avrebbe significato svegliarlo: era già un miracolo che non avesse udito il suo respiro così vicino al suo orecchio.

Sospirò e, lentamente, si ritrasse e rimase sdraiato su un fianco, la guancia sulla mano, facendo leva su un gomito e non smise di contemplare la schiena del _nakama_ che si sollevava a ritmo di quel respiro un po' rantolante.

«Se hai davvero la febbre domani ti legherò al letto piuttosto che lasciarti uscire» borbottò.

Un respiro più ampio di Seiji attirò la sua attenzione, facendogli credere che si fosse svegliato: invece il guerriero della luce si girò in posizione supina, sollevò una mano e la posò accanto a sé sul cuscino e alle labbra semiaperte sfuggì un piccolo lamento. Touma deglutì e uno sfarfallio inatteso gli agitò lo stomaco: non avrebbe mai smesso di ammirare la bellezza eterea del _nakama_ , anche se Seiji non amava sentirselo dire.

A lui non importava essere bello, non importava essere etereo: voleva solo essere forte, equilibrato, composto, proteggere e non essere protetto. Ed era facile concederglielo, perché Seiji possedeva tutte le qualità necessarie per essere ciò che desiderava.

Ma era anche una creatura dalla bellezza miracolosa, per quanto provasse disagio quando glielo si faceva notare e Touma sapeva benissimo perché, lo aveva capito, perché ormai aveva raccolto più di una confidenza dal _nakama_ : quella bellezza, quell'aspetto così particolare, gli avevano creato più problemi che vantaggi nel luogo in cui era cresciuto e la sua famiglia aveva usato tali doni per metterlo ancora più a disagio di quanto già fosse.

_Io vedo solo quanto la bellezza esteriore sia riflesso di quella interiore,_ rifletté, _e vorrei che anche tu ti concentrassi solo su quello, invece di mettere sempre alla prova te stesso_.

Seiji si mosse ancora un poco, ma quel leggero movimento bastò a far cadere a terra il libro che era ancora posato accanto a lui. Il tonfo gli provocò un sobbalzo e, l'attimo dopo, Touma incontrò i suoi occhi spalancati, lucidi e febbricitanti: non ebbe più dubbi sul suo stato di salute.

«Che cosa...» borbottarono le labbra di Korin e anche quella confusione servì da conferma. Sembrava che il rumore lo avesse persino spaventato... la qual cosa sfiorava l'assurdo.

«È solo caduto il libro che stavi leggendo» lo rassicurò con voce calma. «Ti sei addormentato come un ghiro... o come un Touma, se preferisci».

Ironia... l'arma migliore di Touma per sdrammatizzare i momenti difficili.

Seiji sollevò un braccio e se lo posò sulla fronte:

«Imperdonabile» mormorò.

«Imperdonabile cosa? Che ti sei preso la febbre e sei un po' meno vigile del solito?» Touma fece una smorfia. «Secondo me è imperdonabile il fatto che lo pensi».

Seiji sbuffò e il braccio scivolò fino a posarsi al suo fianco, gli occhi fissi al soffitto.

«Gira tutto».

L'osservazione sembrò rivolta soprattutto a se stesso, come se si fosse dimenticato che lì accanto c'era Touma, ma questi aveva sentito e aveva compreso che, se il compagno ammetteva, anche a se stesso, una cosa simile, voleva dire che non stava affatto bene.

«Febbre» sentenziò, con il suo fare saccente che una volta irritava i _nakama_... adesso li irritava ancora, ma con simpatia.

Il samurai della luce si alzò senza mascherare il nervosismo, gli diede le spalle e mise i piedi a terra:

«Quindi niente».

«Quindi influenza, il che significa che te ne devi stare a letto».

«Se ora ci attaccassero degli _youja_ , non potrei addurre la scusa dell'influenza per non combattere. A maggior ragione, non saranno le incombenze quotidiane a tenermi inchiodato in una stanza».

Touma alzò gli occhi al cielo: si era aspettato che si sarebbe rivelata una battaglia persa in partenza.

«Ma gli _youja_ non ci sono, quindi puoi permetterti di riposare e curarti come ogni persona normale».

Seiji si alzò di scatto e gli rivolse uno sguardo rovente:

«Touma, smettila!».

Il samurai del cielo sussultò e assunse un'espressione corrucciata: non sopportava quando Seiji usava quel tono con lui, soprattutto quando sentiva di non meritarlo.

«Il solo fatto che tu sia così intrattabile indica che non stai bene e non c'è niente di male, non c'è niente di male a essere nervosi ogni tanto e a non stare bene, succede a tutti! Perché devi voler essere sempre migliore di noi?!».

Appena ebbe pronunciato quelle parole, Touma si sarebbe morso volentieri la lingua: come sempre il suo QI non funzionava molto bene quando si trattava di mostrare tatto... e tanto per cambiare aveva scelto le parole sbagliate. Chiunque si sarebbe arrabbiato a sentirsi rivolgere una frase simile, anche lui... ed era ingiusta, profondamente ingiusta.

L'espressione di Seiji rimase impassibile, quell'espressione che era in grado di gelare.

Touma tuttavia non ne ricavò gelo, ma tristezza, perché era consapevole di averlo ferito ed era questa la cosa che faceva più male: i tempi del timore nei cofronti di un _nakama_ erano alle spalle da un pezzo, ciò che non potevano sopportare era il pensiero di farsi del male a vicenda.

E le sue parole avevano fatto male.

Lo stesso Touma si sentì male a vederlo così, con quel viso bellissimo, in apparenza calmo ma che, per chi lo conosceva, portava i segni di uno scombussolamento fisico ed emotivo.  
«È questo che pensi?».

«Ma no, lo sai che dico un mare di sciocchezze quando sono arrabbiato».

Tentò di correre ai ripari, avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per alleviare le sofferenze di un _nakama_ e finiva per fare solo danni: alcune volte, davvero, non riusciva a sopportare se stesso.

«Non si dicono mai le cose completamente per caso».

«Gli stupidi dicono stupidaggini e io sono stupido a volte!».

Anziché mostrarsi convinto, Seiji corrugò la fronte, facendogli temere di aver ulteriormente peggiorato la situazione.

_E_ _non sarebbe la prima volta_ , pensò Touma.

Sì alzò, con uno di quegli slanci passionali che erano diventati una sua caratteristica quando si trattava di ciò in cui credeva e dell'affetto che provava per i suoi _nakama_ , si precipitò letteralmente giù dal letto e si piazzò davanti a Seiji, gesticolando con le mani e vibrando in tutto il corpo come una canna di bambù in balia del vento:

«Avanti, mi conosci, lo sai cosa penso realmente di te!».

L'istinto portò Seiji ad indietreggiare, c'era qualcosa in lui, in quel momento, che riportava a galla il ragazzino di un tempo, intimorito dalle passioni, intimorito persino dell'affetto... e dall'amore... perché aveva conosciuto solo quello morboso e in un certo senso distruttivo di una famiglia presente, ma troppo rigida e legata a tradizioni alquanto discutibili.

Seiji sospirò e scosse il capo: l'ultima cosa che voleva era litigare con Touma. In un altro momento non avrebbe messo in dubbio le sue parole, avrebbe lasciato la questione alle spalle e tutto sarebbe finito lì. Ma da qualche giorno vi era in lui quel malessere, quel peso fastidioso sul cuore che, per quanto cercasse di ignorarlo, era lì, pungente e gli provocava un'oppressione che nessun tentativo di autocontrollo riusciva a fugare del tutto.

Poi c'era quel capogiro insistente, la gola che doleva in maniera insopportabile...

No, per lui non c'era niente di insopportabile, di sicuro non i dolori dovuti ad una stupidissima influenza, di sicuro non quel pulsare delle tempie, quel fastidio, quella nebbia che andava formandosi davanti ai suoi occhi...

«Seiji...».  
Perché la voce di Touma era così preoccupata?

Era mai possibile che dovessero mostrarsi tutti così apprensivi nei suoi confronti?   
E solo per umiliarlo, per prendersi gioco di lui, per renderlo un burattino da manipolare...

E trasformarlo in una creatura spaventosa da tenere lontana.

«Seiji!».  
Lo avvolsero vuoto e tenebre...

Ma in quel nulla c'era anche qualcos'altro, il calore di un abbraccio...

Chi poteva mai abbracciare con tutto quell'amore una creatura inquietante come lui?

 

***

 

Quando Shin aprì gli occhi nel buio della stanza, trovò sveglio anche Ryo, seduto sul letto, l'agitazione così palpabile che rendeva densa l'atmosfera della loro camera. Si sedette a propria volta e, poco dopo, anche Shu li imitò. Shin, nel buio, percepì il suo sguardo addosso, ma fu la voce di Ryo a rompere per prima quel silenzio impregnato d'ansia.

«Lo avete sentito anche voi?».

«Seiji...» mormorò Shin.

Shu deglutì. Ogni volta accoglieva quei contatti mentali con incredulità, anche se avrebbe dovuto essere abituato ormai: quel legame aveva qualcosa di misterioso, persino inquietante, era un filo invisibile fatto di energia spirituale...

E amore...

Un amore infinito che travalicava ogni altro concepibile amore.

Nel giro di pochi istanti furono in piedi e raggiunsero la stanza dei due _nakama_ ; quando aprirono la porta, Touma aveva appena raccolto Seiji tra le proprie braccia e lo stava adagiando sul letto. Gli altri tre ragazzi gli si fecero immediatamente intorno.

«È stata la febbre, parlavamo e...».

Touma deglutì; non stavano semplicemente parlando.

«In realtà sono stato un idiota... come sempre...».

«Stai calmo» lo redarguì Shin, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. Era preoccupato lui stesso, ma aveva anche uno spirito pratico ben sviluppato e, se nell'immediatezza c'era bisogno di curare qualcuno, sapeva che era da lui che si aspettavano una guida... suo malgrado.

 

 

***

 

_«Sta male!»._

_«Il bambino sta di nuovo male!»._

_«È troppo debole, non va bene, non ho mai visto una creatura tanto debole!»._

_Non sono debole... lasciatemi in pace..._

 

_Intorno a lui solo volti deformati dall'angoscia, i nonni, i genitori, la sorella maggiore... e lei rideva, mentre gli pettinava i capelli lunghissimi e giocava con nastri colorati tra le sue chiome bionde._

_«È bella la mia sorellina, sembra una bambola!»._

_Seiji si ritrasse, cercò di sfuggire alle sue mani, inciampò nel kimono da bambina troppo grande per lui._

_Quando si rialzò a fatica, la scena intorno a lui era cambiata: un gruppo di bambini lo osservava con gli occhi sgranati, pieni di terrore._

_«È una bambina demone!»._

_«Ha gli occhi viola, fa paura!»._

_«Non la vogliamo vicino a noi, cacciatela via!»._

_Le piccole mani di Seiji si tesero verso di loro in un gesto di supplica, ma il gesto fu mal interpretato._

_«Scappiamo, vuole prenderci!»._

_In mezzo a grida di spavento, i bambini corsero via e lui si ritrovò solo nel buio, le manine ancora tese e lacrime di solitudine che scendevano da quegli occhi tanto strani._

_Poi, nella tenebra, vide avanzare qualcuno, altri quattro bambini della sua età. Li conosceva... o erano comunque molto importanti per lui._

_Loro non mostravano paura, ma nei loro sguardi vi era una tale ostilità che fu lui a restarne terrorizzato, mentre puntavano gli indici sulla sua figura, con fare accusatorio._

_«Sei maschio o femmina?»._

_«I tuoi occhi sono troppo strani...»._

_«Non ci piaci»._

_«Vuoi sempre essere migliore di noi, la verità è che ti senti superiore senza meritarlo davvero!»._

_«Non è così» piagnucolò Seiji, ma i quattro bambini gli diedero le spalle e risero..._

_Ridevano di lui, si sentivano disprezzati da lui e lo disprezzavano._

_Ma lui non li disprezzava affatto, lui li amava._

_«Io voglio solo essere degno di voi!»._

_Non lo era, non lo sarebbe mai stato._

_Come poteva una creatura simile, agghindata da bimba e con gli occhi da demone, essere degna di loro?_

 

«Touma...».

Il samurai del cielo non si era staccato un attimo dal giovane febbricitante.

Seiji non aveva più aperto gli occhi e la febbre era risultata molto alta, più di quanto ognuno di loro aveva immaginato, rendendo chiaro quanto si fosse trascurato e quanto impegno avesse messo nel nascondere ogni segnale di malessere, finché tale malessere non aveva raggiunto il picco, rendendo impossibile ogni tentativo di nasconderlo.

«Sono qui...» sussurrò Touma con il cuore in gola, posadogli la mano sulla fronte.

La febbre non accennava a scendere, forse si era addirittura alzata. Il medico era venuto quella mattina presto e aveva preventivato il ricovero se la situazione non fosse migliorata, perché la temperatura era davvero alta e il rischio di polmonite dietro l'angolo.

Quando li aveva lasciati soli con il malato, i quattro ragazzi si erano scambiati uno sguardo pieno di tormento e di sensi di colpa.

«Come abbiamo potuto non accorgerci di nulla?» si era chiesto Shin, con il pianto nella voce, ma il rimprovero era rivolto soprattutto a se stesso: che fine avevano fatto la sua tanto decantata empatia e capacità intuitiva?

«È troppo bravo» aveva borbottato Touma, contrito, «ancora troppo bravo a nasconderci le cose... persino a te».

Tanti piccoli tasselli si erano rimessi in ordine, compresi alcuni atteggiamenti di Seiji diversi dal solito, che ora si rivelavano come sintomi: stare male fisicamente gli aveva reso difficile anche il controllo emotivo, più del solito e fu improvvisamente chiaro a tutti che qualcosa aveva turbato il suo animo in quegli ultimi giorni.

Il tocco della mano di Touma, per qualche motivo, sembrò agitare Seiji ancora di più. Il polso di Tenku venne afferrato con una forza straordinaria date le condizioni in cui il _nakama_ si trovava e strattonato bruscamente.

«Non... non...».

«Non fare così, ti prego».

Per Touma quell'atteggiamento da parte del suo calmo, razionale Seiji era angosciante. Sussultò quando gli occhi del _nakama_ si aprirono in tutta la loro ampiezza, lucidi, il viola acceso di lacrime e febbre:

«Non... te ne andare... non ti faccio niente... non... aver paura di me!».

Paura di...

«Seiji... cosa dici?».

Touma si ritrovò in ginocchio ai piedi del letto, abbandonò la propria mano, seppur dolorante per la morsa in cui veniva stretta, in quella del coetaneo e avvicinò i loro visi, fino a farli sfiorare l'uno con l'altro.

«Paura di te? Io ti amo, _baka_! Adesso ho solo paura che stai male!».

 

Era Touma... solo Touma...

E gli parlava con dolcezza, non c'era disprezzo, solo...

Amore...

Lo stesso amore che Seiji provava e che era il riflesso dell'amore che riceveva.

Così diverso dall'amore che gli davano un tempo, quello rivolto a plasmarlo, quello che lo metteva a disagio, che lo trasformava in ciò che non era...

Stava male tanto spesso da bambino e i suoi familiari non accettavano quella fragilità; al contempo la accentuavano vestendolo da bambina, nascondendolo in vesti che non gli erano proprie, espondendolo alla vergogna, all'umiliazione, a paure ancora più assurde e irrazionali da parte dei suoi coetanei.

Touma lo guardava in maniera così diversa, con preoccupazione sì, ma priva di giudizio, quel giudizio che da sempre aveva pesato su di lui come un macigno.

Accanto a Touma, accanto ai suoi _nakama_ , lui poteva essere Seiji, solo Seiji...

Si aggrappò con maggior forza al polso di Touma, strappandogli un gemito di dolore.

«Resto con te anche senza che mi spezzi il polso» si lamentò Tenku con una risatina. Seiji allentò subito la presa, ma sollevò l'altra mano, tremante di debolezza, fino a raggiungere il viso del _nakama_ e lì si posò.

«Sei così caldo» lo sentì sussurrare al colmo dell'angoscia, «perché questa maledetta febbre non scende?».

«Cosa sono per te, Touma? Chi sono?».

Voleva sentirselo dire, quel bisogno di conferme non gli apparteneva, ma era ciò di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento, aveva bisogno di loro e di sicurezza, per ritrovare se stesso e porre fine ai turbamenti che in quei giorni si erano fatti strada in lui.

«Uno scemo che non si prende cura di se stesso!».

La voce di Touma era spezzata e ancora di più lo fu quando il suo abbraccio lo avvolse, stringendolo contro il proprio corpo con fare protettivo.

Anche i suoi familiari erano protettivi, anche Yayoi-Neesan lo abbracciava, ma come avrebbe fatto con una bambolina da tenere fuori dal mondo, per lei, lui non era un fratello da trattare con dignità, ma un oggetto prezioso con il quale trastullarsi e di cui essere gelosa.

Touma lo abbracciava solo con amore, con rispetto, Touma voleva solo lui, non la creatura miracolosa e inquietante.

«Sei Seiji, _baka_ , solo Seiji, sei il nostro Seiji che ci fa preoccupare!».

Solo Seiji...

E Seiji sorrise, passando la propria mano tra i capelli arruffati del _nakama_ , cercando il suo viso con le proprie labbra per assaggiare le lacrime che scendevano dagli occhi blu di Touma.

«Non lo farò più» sussurrò.

Si rese conto subito dopo quanto fosse rischiosa una simile promessa: non avrebbero mai smesso di essere samurai e neanche di essere umani. In quanto tali, i problemi e gli errori potevano essere dietro l'angolo in ogni istante e per cinque persone che si amavano come loro, preoccuparsi reciprocamente era quasi logico.

«Ci proverò» si corresse.

Si sarebbero sempre preoccupati gli uni per gli altri, lo sapeva, come sapeva che certi ricordi non lo avrebbero mai abbandonato del tutto.

Ma adesso nella sua vita c'era l'accettazione, c'era la possibilità di essere se stesso e c'era quell'amore, che avrebbe portato luce ad ogni singolo istante della sua esistenza.

 


End file.
